A Second Chance, A New Life
by Wolflover2770
Summary: What if Percy died trying to defeat Gaea? What if someone gave him a second chance at life, but that life will be that of a god. One of the first Gods the be precise. What will change in History and how will Percy live his second life. No Pairing yet. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A Second Chance, A New Life.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own PJO or HoO_

Author's Note: I had this in my mind for a while and just had to post it so I hope you like it. I will still continue my other story, but I will also be writing this one.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Percy POV_

I was trying to fight my way trough the monsters, but there were just to many. Many demigods had died and the rest of the seven were fighting giants with there godly parent. I looked to my side and saw my father looking back at me. Than to the Giant king Porphyrion. We both charged and started attacking the giant. I heard a loud scream and I saw how Annabeth was pierced by the spear of Enceladus, Athena's bane. I saw how her life force left her body and I screamed. I screamed for all the loses and pain we had been trough.

 _Poseidon's POV_

I was attacking the giant King when suddenly I heard a lot scream, filled with pain and despair. I looked around and I saw Percy, my son, looking with complete despair at Annabeth's lifeless body. Percy turned around and started attacking the giant again. Within minutes he had Porphyrion on his knees dealing the final blow. I raised my trident and pierced the giants heart. I thought it was over, but Percy's rage was still there and a hurricane had formed.

 _Percy POV_

I looked around and I saw Gaea rising from the earth. I was too angry and lost to even think about what I was doing. I charged her. I slashed at her with Riptide and started stomping my feet, creating a huge earthquake. I raised my sword to block her attack and then... Nothing... I felt pain and darkness over took me.. The only thing I could hear were the screams of my father. Then I stood before the river Styx.

I looked around and saw a man standing beside me. He was completely covered in black and it looked like galaxy's were flowing around on his skin. ''Perseus, I over you a deal. A knew chance at life.'' The man said. ''How? And who are you?'' I said. He chuckled a bit and said. ''My name is Chaos, the creator, and because of that I can give you a new life, a better one.'' I wanted to bow but he shook his head. ''Do not bow to me, I don't like that.'' He said. I nodded at looked at him. ''When you died you lost the war.'' He said. I was going to say something but he interrupted me., ''but I can give you a knew chance. You will be born in a different time and once the time comes you can make the difference in this war.'' He looked at me, probably trying to figure out what I was thinking. ''In which time will I be born? And who will I be?'' I asked. You will be born back in the beginning when the Titans rule the world, you will be born a god.'' He said. I looked at Chaos shocked. ''It will chance history, but I think it will be for the better.'' He looked me in the eye, ''Now my question is will you accept this second change. Your memories will be erased and you will not remember anything from you past life, but you have a new chance at life and save a lot of people when the time comes. You will also keep your name.''

I started thinking about it. What was I going to do. I had the chance to go back in time. Being born as a god and be able to save a lot of peoples life, but I won't remember them. Here they had lost the war there was nothing to stay for. Elysium would be made into a personal hell for the heroes and he wouldn't see Annabeth one way or the other. ''I accept your offer'' I said. Chaos smiled at my choice. ''Then I wish you the best of luck in your new life, young hero.'' He than waved his hand and darkness overtook me once more.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a bright and sunny day, when suddenly load screams pierced the air.  
Rhea, the Queen of the Titans, was about to give birth to her first child, or children, because they found out she was going to have twins. Rhea was struggling to give birth. Than she heard crying and she knew that her first child had been born. Theia, the Titaness of Splendor, handed her her first born son.

Rhea looked lovingly at her firstborn child. He had small tufts of dark chestnut brown hair on his head. His eyes were mostly black, but colors swirled around in them, making them hypnotizing to look at. The most dominant colors that swirled around in his eyes were, silver, gold, orange and seagreen.

Unbeknownst to the Queen her husband had a meeting in which he heard a prophecy. The Prophecy said that one day he would be overthrown by one of his children. Kronos decided that he had to do something about it and he started planning.

Awhile later, more cries could be heard and the second child was born, a girl. She also had brown hair, but it was a few shades lighter as that of her brother and her eyes were a flaming orange. ''Hestia and Perseus.'' Rhea said, smiling lovingly at her children.

She was still smiling when Kronos entered to room. She expected him to be happy, but he looked... Anxious? And.. Angry? The next thing that happened next shocked her even more. He picked up Perseus and swallowed him whole, Hestia soon followed after.

* * *

 **Line break  
**

* * *

 _Perseus POV_

I was sleeping when someone shook me, trying to wake me. I opened my eyes and looked at my twin sister. I groaned softly, but I sat upright and looked at her. ''Perseus, something is happening.'' She said. I looked at her and stood up walking to the middle of our.. euh.. room.

Okay, before I continue I need to explain a few things first. The room we are in, is actually our father's stomach. When Hestia and I were born he swallowed us whole and we have been living here ever since. It's easier for us the refer to this place as room than as our father's stomach. It sounds less horrible that way. Hestia and I both have a bit control over fire so we had a fire burning in the middle shedding a bit of light into our dark 'room'. But on with the story.

We heard a loud gurgling sound, which wasn't normal. And we heard cries. Then I saw something falling down. I looked closer and I saw it was a child so I ran forward and caught the child in my arms.  
The girl had black hair and green eyes. ''Hi, little one, what is you name?'' We gods grow a lot faster and because of that we can remember almost everything from the moment we are born. ''Demeter.'' She answered. ''Well Demeter, My name is Perseus and that is my twin sister Hestia. We are your older brother and sister.'' I said while smiling at her.

More siblings joined us after Demeter. First came Hera, than Hades and shortly after Hera came Poseidon. Most of us grew up fast. Me and Hestia, because we were alone and didn't really have a choice. Demeter, Hera and Hades also grew up fast, but Poseidon stayed a little kid the longest. I had raised him for the biggest part, together with Hestia of course.

Not a day went by without me trying to find a way out of this hellhole. But I didn't have such luck until now. We had all grown up and I looked like a 20 year-old. We had all settled for around the same age, except for Poseidon he looked like 17/18-year-old.

It was just another day in this 'lovely' place. I had Hera using me as a pillow while she slept. Hades and Poseidon were arguing and Hestia and Demeter were also asleep. That was when the most disgusting thing ever fell into our father's stomach.

Apparently Kronos thought so too and we were thrown up, only to be met with the sight of many stunt titans and a young man with black hair and electric blue eyes.

''Brothers! Sisters! Follow me! We have to get out!'' The man yelled. We followed the man who claimed to be our brother. We stopped when we were on the tallest mountain of Greece. Mount Olympus. The man, who introduced himself as Zeus, explained to us what had happened and what he was planning. We all agreed to the plan on overthrowing our father, wanting our revenge on being eaten.

* * *

 **Line Break  
**

* * *

We were all standing on Olympus again. Kronos was defeated and was cut into little pieces and was thrown into Tartarus with the rest of the titans. We had decided that we would build the Throne Room here on Olympus. We were now going to decide what our domains were going to be.

Zeus started speaking. ''Hestia, You will be known as Lady Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family.'' I smiled at my twin sister, this really fit with her caring nature.

''Demeter, You will be known as Lady Demeter, Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture.''  
''Hera, You will be known as Lady Hera, Goddess Marriage, Home and Family.''

Know it was time for us four brothers to decide on our domains.  
''Hades, you will be the God of the dead and Riches, God of the Underworld. The Underworld shall be your domain''  
''Poseidon, you will be the God of the sea, hurricanes and earthquakes. The sea is your domain''  
''Perseus.'' I looked at Zeus when he called my name. ''You shall be the God of Nature, Night, Storms, Elements and Loyalty.'' I looked shocked. I hadn't expected to get that much domains and they were all quit large.

''And I, shall be known as Zeus, God of Honor, Justice, Rain, Sky and Lightening. King of the Gods, Lord of the Sky.''

We were all smiling now. The rule of the Titans had ended and the rule of the Gods had become. A new Age had started.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I hope you liked it and I will be updating as soon as possible._


	2. Chapter 2

**A Second Chance, A New Life  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO or HoO._

 _Author's Note: I don't know in which order the gods joined the Olympian council and couldn't really find. There will be some differences on how some gods join and everything, but like Chaos said in the first chapter Perseus going back, will change history, so there will be some changes, big and small. I hope you all like it._

 _PS: English isn't my native language so there can be mistakes in the grammar. Hopefully not to much._

* * *

 **Previously**

 _''And I, shall be known as Zeus, God of Honor, Justice, Rain, Sky and Lightening. King of the Gods, Lord of the Sky.''_

 _We were all smiling now. The rule of the Titans had ended and the rule of the Gods had become. A new Age had started._

 **Chapter 2**

 _Perseus POV_

A lot had happened the last 400 years since we defeated our father. Zeus was now married to Hera, After his first two marriages didn't work out. He swallowed his first wife, Metis, after he got a prophecy saying that their son would one day surpass his father. After Metis, he married Themis. Themis gave birth to two pairs of triplets: the Horae (goddesses of the seasons), and the Fates. The Fates were born already looking like old women. Zeus fearing the prospect of having even more intimidating children with Themis, proposed to end their marriage, to which Themis agreed.

After that Zeus married Hera. Zeus had four children with Hera. Ares, Hebe, Eileithia and Hephaestus. Ares and Hephaestus joined the Olympian Council, Hephaestus a bit later, because Hera had thrown him off of Olympus. Athena, the child Zeus had with his first wife, also joined the Council. Athena sprang from Zeus head fully grown. It was weird to see. Us restraining Zeus and Hephaestus splitting his fathers head open to see what the problem of his headache was. The Council now counted 9 Olympians. Hades wasn't included in this which didn't sit well with me sometimes, but I visited my little brother as often as I could.

Also Poseidon had married Amphitrite and they had a son, Triton. Hades also found a wife, who turned out to be Persephone, the daughter of Zeus and Demeter.

I was currently walking trough the forest. The nature around me calmed me down. It would have been better if it was night. Night wasn't one of the domains I had to keep a constant watch over, because I shared that domain with the primordial Nyx. I crossed her path a few times and we agreed to take turns monitoring our shared domain.

I walked a bit more trough the forest. The forest was on an island, my island to be precise. The name was Delos. It was a floating island and it changed places often. It was an island full of nature, so it was my favorite spot. I looked out of over the ocean when I felt calling for help.

I changed into a huge wolf. The wolf had chestnut brown hair and the same eyes as me in my human form. I flashed to the main land and started searching the area in which I heard to call for help. I looked around until I heard someone running. I ran forward and I saw a woman with auburn hair. You could clearly see that she was pregnant and that she was about to give birth.

I changed back into my human form and walked towards her. She looked at me with fear. She than recognized me and tried to bow, ''Lord Perseus.'' she said shakily. I shook my head, ''You do not need to bow to me. Now what is your name and what happened to you?'' I kindly said back. ''M-m-my n-n-a-ame i-is Leto, my L-lord.'' She responded, she cringed in pain barely able to stand, before continuing. ''Hera found out I am carrying Zeus child and forbade me from giving birth on either the islands or mainland. She also send Python after me.'' After that she collapsed to the ground. I could hear something coming closer.

I gritted my teeth. I knew Hera had every right to be angry, but to take it out like this? Not allowing her to give birth. That is just cruel. And I hated seeing people in pain. ''I now a place were you can go. It is my place so Hera has no say over it. You can live there if you want. It gives you some rest and no one will bother you.'' I told her. She looked at me with relief written all over her face.

''You would do that for me, Lord Perseus?'' She asked. I nodded, ''Yes I would do that for you. In some way you are family. And please, just call me Perseus.'' I than picked her up and flashed us towards Delos. I snapped my fingers and a cabin appeared. I walked in and lay Leto down on the bed. She immediately fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

I flashed away to Olympus. I would come back later when she was awake again.

I sat on my Throne looking over my domains. It was easier when I sat on my Throne, it connects me to everything, I was also watching Delos closely. Making sure Hera didn't try anything and making sure Leto was still okay.. I was rudely interrupted when Hera barged into the Throne room. She looked ready to explode, which was going to happen and I was going to be the victim of it. ''What's wrong sister? What has you in a bad mood?'' I asked to relief a bit of tension, but.. it didn't work like that.  
''What's wrong?! You dare to play innocent?!'' She yelled at me. I looked back calmly letting her rant on. ''You know what's wrong! You helping that woman! That woman that is carrying my husbands child as a result of his cheating!'' She ranted on. She ranted for a long time.

She was going to say much more, but I was getting tired of this. ''Hera! That's enough.'' I said. ''Yes, Zeus cheated on you . But you can't take it out on Leto the way you did. That was just cruel. You are a Mother you know that giving birth isn't the easiest thing and yet you make it as hard as possible for her.'' I took a calming breath and continued. ''I know you are hurt by Zeus' cheating, but you can't solve things like this.'' I said softly. ''Yes, Leto could have refused Zeus, but would that have worked?'' I asked my youngest sister. ''No, that wouldn't have worked'' She said, in a tone a child has when it gets scolded for something. ''I can't forbid you to not hate her for it, but do not take it out on the children when they are born. They have nothing to do with this and they can't choose their parents.'' I hugged Hera and she cried. She was hurt by Zeus' cheating and she couldn't really take it out on him.

She let go of me and walked away, having a lot to think about. ''You solved it well'' I heard a voice saying. I turned around and I saw Hestia smiling at me. ''I hope so, I hate to see our sister in pain. I just hate that I was the one who had to help Leto. Instead it should have been Zeus. He got her pregnant, but he doesn't really care for the consequences.'' I said softly shaking my head.

Hestia knew I had a lot to think about so she left me. I slowly made my way trough Olympus towards my palace. My palace was overgrown with nature. It looked simple. It wasn't grant like that of Zeus, but it was made of simple white marble and ivy covered a lot. Plants and trees could be seen everywhere. Flowers in different colors were spread around. The doors were made of wood and wolves were carved in them as decoration. Most people and minor gods stayed out of my way seeing I wasn't in the mood to hear out there little problems.

Most of the time they could come to me if they had a problem and I would see if I could solve it. I walked trough my palace straight towards my garden. I sat down and crossed my legs. I learned a while back that meditation calmed the mind. Which was something I needed to do otherwise I would lose my temper a lot.

 **Line break**

It had been a few days since I helped Leto. I had visited her a few times. Hestia also came by helping Leto. Hestia had convinced Eileithia, the goddess of childbirth, to help Leto. Hera and Zeus had been fighting ever since and since my palace was next to theirs I could hear all of it. And I didn't want that. Seriously our palaces were supposed to be sound prove.

I was standing on a hill overlooking a city. To say I was in a bad mood was an understatement. The leader of this city, had decided that he wanted one of my priestess for one night. To make it worse he desecrated my temple while doing that. Now I had an desecrated temple, an priestess that killed herself after that stupid leader left and a bad mood that could even surpass that of Hera's. It didn't help that the priestesses in my temple were supposed to be under my protection, they were supposed to be safe. That and with me being the god of loyalty didn't really make my mood any better.

Huge storms were brewing overhead. I flashed myself in the middle of the city in front of the small palace. ''AIGOS!'' I bellowed. All the mortals were bowing and shaking in fear. Anger was rolling of of me in waves. ''YOU SHALL DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID, MORTAL!'' I thundered at the palace where Aigos was hiding. He didn't even had the guts to face me, the coward. The storm grew even worse and the ground began to shake. A few minutes later there was nothing left of the palace or Aigos. ''THIS IS WHAT YOUR FATE WILL BE WHEN YOU DESECRATE MY TEMPLE AND ATTACK ONE OF MY PRIESTESSES. BE WARNED, MORTALS! SPREAD THE WORD THAT EVERYONE WHO TOUCHES OR TRIES TO TOUCH ONE OF MY PRIESTESSES THEY WILL BE PUNISHED!'' I normally didn't kill mortals, but I absolutely despised men who rape women. They just think about their own lust and pleasures. And to do it in my temple just is something you don't do when you value your life.

Because of my mood, huge storms were brewing over Greece. Nature was disrupted and wasn't as peaceful as it was normally. Everyone of Greece had heard of what happened to Aigos. I was currently in the arena on Olympus trying to blow off some steam. I was using my symbol of power, which was normally in the form of a ring, but it could turn in a sword or a bow. The sword was a xiphos and it had a green/blackish glow around it (it lookes a bit like Riptide). The bow was black and had designs in green and silver all over it.

 _Hestia's POV_

I was looking at my brother. He was hacking away violently at the dummies and automatons. I had never seen him this angry. He had killed a mortal and huge storms were brewing over Greece. I knew he had every reason to be angry, but this was unlike him. ''Brother.'' I called. He turned around. His eyes were swirling pools of black with green and silver. The other colors had dimmed out almost completely. ''I know you are angry, but you need to calm down. You already punished the mortal.'' I reasoned.

He looked at me and slumped down on the ground. His eyes dulled a bit and I could see orange in his eyes again ''I'm sorry, I was just so angry when I found out that one of my priestess killed herself after what that bastard did to her. She was supposed to be safe, I was supposed to protect her.'' I looked at him sadly. I knew he cared for his priestesses, they all had difficult lives and he saved them, offering them a home and safety. In return they would serve in his temple.

I looked at the sky and saw the storms disappearing. Only rainclouds stayed, showing Perseus sad mood.

 **Line Break**

 _Percy's POV_

I was sleeping when Zeus called for a meeting. A bit grumpy I flashed in the Throne room. I took my seat next to Zeus' (Hera was on one side of Zeus, Perseus on the other and next to Perseus sat Poseidon). I looked to the persons standing in front of us. A boy and a girl. The boy had blond hair and sky blue eyes. The girl had familiar auburn hair and silver eyes. ''Silence!'' Zeus bellowed after a while. ''Zeus, who are these children?'' I asked.

''This are Phoebus Apollo and Phoebe Artemis.'' He said. ''My children.'' I saw that Hera was about to blow up again. I rolled my eyes. ''They are the children of Leto?'' I asked curiously. ''Yes they are.''  
''How dare you to let them enter Olympus. Those bastard children have no right to be here!'' Hera screamed out. Zeus was about to retort, but I was faster. ''Hera! Remember what I said!'' I told her while glaring at her. Everyone was looking at me. ''What do you mean remember what you told her?'' Athena asked.

Always the curious one. ''I told her not to take out her anger out on the children. They are not at fault and can't choose their parents.'' I told them. ''Wait! You knew about Leto and her being pregnant?'' Zeus asked. ''Yes, I knew. I helped her after Hera cursed her. I talked with Hera after that.''

Before anyone could say anything Apollo and Artemis stepped forward. ''Thank you for helping our Mother, Lord Perseus.'' They said. I nodded at them and smiled. ''Zeus? I do have a question. What is the reason they are here and why you called for this meeting.'' Everyone looked at Zeus. Artemis and Apollo looked a bit uncomfortable.

''Well I wanted to give them their domains and see if they should join our Council'' Zeus said. Immediately Hera and Poseidon were yelling that they wouldn't allow it. And let me tell you this Hera and Poseidon yelling almost right next to you is not nice for your ears. Everyone, except Poseidon and Hera, saw the growing frustration on mine and Zeus face. I was about to shut them up the hard way. ''SILENCE!'' Zeus bellowed. Which earned him a annoyed look from me. ''Sorry Perseus, but otherwise they wouldn't shut up.'' I nodded my head. Unlike what most believe I was quit close with Zeus, and no it doesn't mean I approve of his actions. I still do not like that he cheats on Hera and doesn't really seem to care about the woman once he gets them pregnant. But he is a decent father and most of the time a fair king.

''Why don't we let the fates decide their domains and after that we can decide if they are to join the Olympian Council with the help from their domains, if they have big and powerful domains they should join the Council, otherwise the will just be major gods.'''Athena helpfully suggested, repeating what Zeus had said, but it sounded better and wiser coming from her. Everyone nodded, except Hera who was silently fuming in her throne. I knew it hurt her to see Zeus illegitimate children, but she was blinded by anger and hatred.

With a flash the three fates appeared. ''Hail, Artemis, Goddess of the hunt, the moon, chastity, animals, childbirth, maidens and the wilderness.'' (A/N I know they actually get the sun and moon domain later, but in my story they get them immediately.) The Fates said in unison. ''Hail, Apollo, God of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, reason and prophecy.'' After they said that they flashed away again.

''I think they should join the Council.'' Zeus said. Hestia, Demeter and Athena nodded their head in agreement. ''I think they shouldn't join the council.'' Hera huffed. Hephaestus, Ares and Poseidon sided with her. That left me we with the final and deciding vote.

Everyone looked at me. Hera was glaring at me, everyone else looked curiously at what my decision would be. I looked at Artemis and Apollo. They had big and important domains so they would be important gods, it would be unwise to not let them join. ''I think..'' I started. I could see that Apollo and Artemis were holding their breath, waiting for my decision. ''..They should join the council.'' I finished. Both let out their breath. Hera flashed out angrily.

''Then it is decided. Artemis and Apollo you hereby will join the Olympian Council.'' Zeus said. After that he flashed out, probably to avoid Hera. Everyone else also flashed out. That left me with Apollo and Artemis. They looked unsure of what to do. Zeus had failed to tell them the details. I sighted and stood up from my Throne. I shrank down to human size. ''Tomorrow we will decided where your palaces will be build and how they will look. For now you need a place to stay.'' I started. ''You can go back to your Mother and stay on Delos for tonight or you can stay in palace.''

''Can we stay here?'' Apollo answered, but it came out more like a question. ''Yes, you can stay here. I will show you around and walk you to my palace. I have to monitor my domains tonight so I will not be around, but I trust you will not break down my palace.'' I said laughing silently. ''Lord Perseus?'' I looked up at Artemis. She hadn't said much until now. I indicated for her to continue while I started walking towards the palaces.

''Why did you help our Mother?'' She asked, cautiously. I smiled to myself. ''I helped your Mother because I heard her cry for help. When I heard what Hera had done, I just knew I had to help her. I don't like seeing people in pain like that. And please just call me Perseus. You are after all also Olympians. So there is no need for that.'' I led them trough Olympus. Everyone was staring at us, but I just ignored them. Of course it wasn't every day two new gods came to Olympus and became Olympians themselves.

I led them towards the area where all the palaces stood. The palaces were categorized based on the domain of the owner. A few categories were: Sky, Sea, Nature and War. My palace stood at the Nature part, obviously. Sky was next to Nature, that's why Zeus' palace is next to mine, still a bit away though. I explained it to them and they followed me towards my own palace. ''You can stay at my palace tonight, tomorrow you need to decide about your own and how you want it to be build.'' They nodded and entered the palace. I showed them around and left to go monitor the Night.

* * *

 _Author's Note: So this was Chapter 2. I hope you like it. I will put up the next chapter as fast as I can. And if you have suggestions for the pairing please PM me or put it in a review._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Second Chance, A New Life  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO or HoO._

 _Author's Note: I'm back with Chapter 3, I hope you will all like it. Sorry that it took so long, but I didn't know what I wanted to happen and I had generally a hard time writing this chapter and it didn't really help that i had to work more because of the holidays, but the next one will be up a bit faster as this one. Also I will put up a Poll for the pairing. I think the choices will be:_  
 _Artemis_  
 _Athena_  
 _Nyx (I know she has a husband, but I will figure that one out if she wins the poll. I also think they will fit together pretty well because of their shared domain)_  
 _Zoe_  
 _Annabeth (to obvious, but still if you all want it, I will write it)_  
 _Someone Else (if you choose this one please send a review or a PM with your choice._

 _The poll will be up for a couple of chapter so vote fast.  
_

* * *

 ** _Previously_**

 _Sky was next to Nature, that's why Zeus' palace is next to mine, still a bit away though. I explained it to them and they followed me towards my own palace. ''You can stay at my palace tonight, tomorrow you need to decide about your own and how you want it to be build.'' They nodded and entered the palace. I showed them around and left to go monitor the Night._

 **Chapter 3**

 _Percy's POV_

It has been a few years since Artemis and Apollo joined the council. Hera was still as angry as ever, but that was because of all the other affairs Zeus had. I stayed out of it as much as I could. As soon as I would say something it would end up with being my fault, if I helped one, the other would be mad. I was barely seen on Olympus anymore, which ended with many questions.

''What are you thinking about?'' I looked up towards the person standing next to me. ''It's nothing, just thinking about life on Olympus.'' Nyx looked at me. ''Hera? Or Zeus?'' she asked. I smiled a bit she knew me too well. ''Both.'' I answered. ''Zeus is having a lot affairs and it isn't nice to life up on Olympus anymore. Zeus and Hera are always fighting and they want me to choose a side and I can't do that.'' She nodded.

The last few years we had talked more often. We decided to do the the most of our duties of the Night domain together. We talked freely with each other, which was something new for the both of us. She was a Primordial goddess and she was feared, because most saw her as the bad and scary part of Night. I was an Olympian god and that means that no one would speak the truth to you, they always try to appease you and not anger you. Which leads to many 'fake' conversations.

We rode in my Chariot in silence until we saw Dawn approaching. She hugged me and flashed away. I smiled and directed my Chariot back to Olympus. Deciding I could stay in my palace today in the hope that I could get some rest there. I landed my Chariot next to my Palace. My Chariot was midnight black with green designs on them. It was pulled by two huge black wolfs. I freed them and they walked into the forest that was my garden. I walked to the front of my palace and just when I was about to enter I heard someone yelling my name.

I turned around and saw Artemis running towards me. ''Perseus! You need to come right now!'' I looked at her confused as to why she needed my help. ''Why?'' She now stood still in front of me. ''Hera started a riot'' She said. ''What did she do?'' I asked disbelievingly. ''Hera, Poseidon, Apollo and Athena had Zeus in chains. They demanded that he would stop cheating on Hera and start being a better ruler. He refused and they had left him in chains in his room.'' She said. I paled, Oh Hera what have you gotten yourself into know. Wait.. ''Had?'' I asked. ''What do you mean by had?''

''He was freed by Thetis and Briares. He stormed into the Council meeting Hera had summoned.'' She said. ''When did this all happen. I do not come to Olympus for awhile and I just get forgotten? I am not even summoned for the Council meeting?'' I said a bit angry. ''But now everything is not going as planned and I need to go and help?'' Artemis looked down. ''We wanted to get you but Hera said you already knew and that you were with Zeus. That was until Zeus barged in. After that we figured that she didn't want to involve you.''

I huffed at this. ''Well, let's get going, but what happened to them? When Zeus was freed. ''

''Well that is the point. Apollo and Poseidon are stripped of their powers and must serve the king of Troy. Hera is currently hanging above Chaos' Void.'' She said. I stopped moving at this, ''He hung Hera above the Void?'' I asked gritting my teeth. She nodded. Zeus really has gone too far in his punishment of Hera. Hanging above the Void is painful beyond believe. You hang practically above a void of nothingness, but it feels like your soul, your very essence is getting sucked into it.

''And when did this happen?'' I asked. ''4 days ago..'' she said in a tiny voice. At that I lost it, I briefly burst in my true form. I contained myself again and flashed towards the edge of the void, leaving Artemis behind.

What is saw when I arrived there left me furious beyond believe. Hera hang above the Void and Zeus was standing at the edge taunting her and threatening to cut the chains. Hera was screaming in pain. After a minute Zeus left and I walked up to Hera. I looked at her. ''Percy!'' she said in relieve. I looked at her, but didn't say anything. Hera could see I was absolutely furious. I cut her chains and dragged her with me, flashing us to Olympus.

Once we were in the Throne room I couldn't contain my anger anymore and storms started forming. It was midday, but it looked like it was the middle of the Night. I shot a burst of bright golden flames into the sky, calling everyone to the Throne Room. Within minutes everyone was there. Hestia and Artemis had picked up Poseidon and Apollo.

''What is she doing here!'' Zeus yelled angrily at me, ignoring the fact that I was furious and could blast him if I lost it. ''SILENCE!'' I roared. ''ZEUS, YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR! HANGING YOUR OWN WIFE/SISTER ABOVE THE VOID IS CRUEL BEYOND BELIEVE AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT! YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND LISTEN! THINGS ARE GOING TO CHANGE AROUND HERE OR I WILL THROW YOU OF YOUR THRONE MYSELF!'' I took a calming breath and just when I wanted to continue Zeus started yelling at me.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH YOU WILL THROW ME OF MY THRONE! I AM KING! AND YOU WILL ALL OBEY ME! THOSE TRAITORS DESERVED THEIR PUNISHEMNT!'' he screamed at me. I shook my head, Zeus had been a bad king the last few years and it was getting worse and worse.

I started glowing, to angry to contain my true form. With a burst of flames my powers were released. Blasting Zeus back into his Throne. ''ZEUS THAT'S ENOUGH! THIS IS A COUNCIL, WE MAKE DECISIONS TOGETHER. YES, YOU ARE KING, BUT WHEN WE THINK YOU DO YOUR JOB NOT WELL WE CAN TAKE THAT TITLE AND SELECT A NEW KING! SO I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR ARROGANT MOUTH AND START BEING A BETTER KING! LATELY YOU ONLY THINK ABOUT WHICH MORTAL TO KNOCK UP NEXT, BUT AS KING YOU CAN'T DO SUCH THINGS. YOU HAVE DUTIES AND YOU HAVE A WIFE, BOTH GO BEFORE EVERYTHING ELSE!'' I thundered at a cowering Zeus. I never had my control go like this, revealing the full extent of my powers. ''I also do not think that they shouldn't be punished, they deserve that, but I will not stand for hanging someone above Chaos' Void. Do that again and you will find yourself as a major god or even a minor god and not as King of the Gods or an Olympian god.'' I said in a normal tone of voice. ''Do I make myself clear!'' I said icily.

Zeus nodded his head. Hera let out a sight of relief. ''Hera, do not think I am done with you. What you did was stupid beyond belief. What happened to bringing this problem before the whole council instead of just seeking your own justice?'' I snapped at her. She paled a bit. ''Saying that I already knew, just to keep me out? That is low and know this Hera, I saved your ass this time, but there will be no next time. Next time you can go and solve the problems yourself.'' I said harshly while walking towards my Throne and slumping down in it. I knew that next time Hera was in trouble I would probably help again, but she needed to know that it hurt that she tried to keep me out of things like that.

''Now Apollo and Poseidon you can both go back to your punishment. And Hera you will also be stripped of your powers. You will learn to think before doing something and learn a mortal way of life. Instead of staying high and mighty here on Olympus.'' with that I flashed out.

* * *

 **Line Break  
**

* * *

It has been many years since the Riot. Poseidon has build a wall around Troy with his bare hands and Apollo was ordered to be the shepherd of the royal herds. Both were done with their punishment and they had their powers back. Hera also got her powers back after a while. Zeus still didn't trust Poseidon. He didn't trust me either after my little speech, but he tried to not let me notice that. He became a better king, but still cheated a lot on Hera. We also gained a new council member, Hermes, who was a son of Zeus (no surprise there). He stole Apollo's cattle when he was just a baby. This resulted in Apollo eventually getting a lyre as compensation. Which was nice the first few seconds he had it, after that we were driven crazy with him playing it all day long.

Years later Aphrodite joined the council. She was forced to marry Hephaestus, because there had been fight between the male gods on who could 'have' her. Hera and Zeus decided that she was to marry Hephaestus. This calmed everyone down a bit.

 _But on with the present now._

I was laying awake again. It was a normal occurrence. I had this restless feeling that something bad was about to happen and I didn't know what. I cut myself of from Olympus, which left them worried, but I didn't want to worry them more than that. I was obsessively monitoring my domains, trying to figure out what that feeling meant. That feeling you get when you are in danger or something is about to go wrong terribly. My whole nature domain gave off these vibes, but I couldn't find the source of it.

I walked towards the source of an other disturbance. I had my bow out and looked around carefully. I sneaked closer and than I saw something that I didn't expect. Before me stood a huge humanoid being. It was about 50 feet and it had green hair. I looked down an saw reptilian legs. ''Aah, it's nice of you to grace us with your presence Perseus!'' the being mocked me. I stepped out. ''Who are you?'' I yelled back. ''I am Porphyrion, son of Gaea, King of the Giants and I am born to destroy Zeus!'' he bellowed proudly. Shitt! A son of Gaea, we are in big trouble now, I thought. Without further hesitation I started shooting at him I raised a wall of all the elements around me and started throwing spikes of the different elements at him.

What he did next left me stunned, he laughed. ''You can't defeat me alone you puny god. Only a god and a demigod together can.'' he boasted while laughing. I looked stunned, which gave him the time to attack me in return. A blast of lightening came my way I turned into my wolf form and jumped out of the way just to be grabbed by my neck and thrown against a mountain. I heard a loud crack and I knew it wasn't the rocks I tried to stand but my back was hurting me. I stood up shakily back to my human form. I looked up and saw a huge bolt of lightening coming my way again and I couldn't get out of the way. ''Hestia, I'm sorry.. prepare everyone for war.. Ga-'' I tried to convey the situation towards Hestia, but before I could warn her for the son of Gaea I got blasted by the lightening bolt.

 _Third person POV_

Porphyrion blasted lightening at Perseus who couldn't evade the blast, he seemed to concentrate on something, but then he was blasted more into the mountain. A smoking hole was seen on the place were Perseus stood just seconds ago. Porphyrion smirked and walked towards the hole, in the hole was Perseus, smoking and bleeding Ichor badly. He was unconscious and severely injured

 _Hestia's POV a little earlier_

I was tending the Hearth when I felt a panicking presence in my head. I could sense that that person was badly hurt. ''Hestia, I'm sorry.. prepare everyone for war.. Ga-'' I heard Percy's voice saying before he stopped and his presence left abruptly. I could feel one final wave of pain coming from him and than he was gone. I looked up and fired the fire of the Hearth into the air calling for an emergency meeting.

''Hestia! What's wrong?!'' Zeus and Poseidon yelled at the same time. ''I-it-t's Percy..'' I said. This got everyone's attention. ''he is in danger and I can't feel him anymore, it's like he disappeared.''

* * *

(Author's Note: I considered stopping here, but you all waited a long time for me to update so I will continue a bit further.)

 **Line Break  
**

* * *

 _? POV_

I slowly opened my eyes and closed them again when I blinding pain shot trough my head and back. A few minutes later I tried again, with a bit more luck. I looked around slowly I was hanging from the sealing, my wrists were bound in Celestial Bronze Chains, leaving me powerless. I looked down, a pool of Golden Ichor was seen around me. ''Well, well someone is finally awake. You aren't that powerful now are you'' Said a mocking voice. I looked up to the person that was now standing in front of me. My shoulder blades were burning by now. ''Tartarus!'' I growled.

* * *

Author's Note: and this was chapter 3. I hope you all like it and don't forget to vote for the pairing. I will update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Second Chance, A New Life**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO or HoO._

 _Author's Note: Here is chapter 4. I wanted to update sooner, but I was away for awhile and we didn't have any Internet so I couldn't update._

 _Also this are the votes for the pairing:_  
 _Artemis 7 votes_  
 _Athena 6 votes_  
 _Nyx 5 votes_  
 _Zoe 4 votes_  
 _Annabeth 1 vote_  
 _Someone else 1 vote_

 _If you can't find the poll or can't vote that way send me a PM or a review and I will count your vote._  
 _I will close the poll before I start the new chapter so vote fast!  
_

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _(? POV)_  
 _I looked down, a pool of Golden Ichor was seen around me. ''Well, well someone is finally awake. You aren't that powerful now are you'' Said a mocking voice. I looked up to the person that was now standing in front of me. My shoulder blades were burning by now. ''Tartarus!'' I growled._

 **Chapter 4**

 _Third Person POV_

''First let me tell you the rules here.'' Tartarus started. ''I am the boss here, down in Tartarus you have no power what so ever. I will start asking you questions if.. and I do not recommend that one, if you do not answer then there will be some... unpleasant consequences..'' He drawled out the last part of the sentence, like it tired it him by only thinking about it. ''So 'Lord' Perseus.. let us get started.''

 _Percy's POV_

I looked up at the monster before me, Tartarus was telling me how things will be from now on. ''First question..'' I tensed up waiting for him to finish the sentence. He seemed to notice my tension, because he laughed loudly. ''Is the mighty god already afraid?'' he asked mockinkly. ''But on with the question.. How much do you know about Mount Olympus?'' he asked. I looked down, thinking on how I will answer this one. ''Well, I helped building it and I am an Olympian god, so you would think I know quit a lot about it.'' I answered, right when I finished my sentence I felt an burning pain on my back. Someone had just whipped me on the back.

I gritted my teeth. ''Answer a question in that tone again and you will find yourself in more pain than you can ever imagine.'' I just nodded my head. ''Now how can you get in Olympus unseen?'' My eyes widened at that question, but I answered with a glare. I immediately felt unspeakable pain.

 **On Olympus:**

 _Third Person POV_

Everyone was screaming to be heard. Plans were thrown around the Throne Room, only Hestia didn't participate she was too worried about her brother. Eventually they decided to try to ambush each giant. That way they wouldn't stand against more than one. They would use Heracles and Dionysus to kill them. Both were demigod sons of Zeus.

 **A lot later...**

''What are those idiots doing?'' Zeus asked. Way down they could see two small giants trying to put mountains on top of each other. Probably to try to get to Olympus. ''I will take care of them!'' Ares boasted. He was already gone before anyone could say anything about his stupid plan.

Hours later we heard someone yelling. ''WE ALREADY GOT ARES, NEXT WILL BE ARTEMIS! OUR BROTHER HAS NICE LITTLE PLANS FOR HER!'' Otis yelled, one of the giants.

With that sentence ringing in their ears, Artemis charged towards them, she didn't want to find out what their brother had planned for her. She twirled around them evading their strikes. She was way to fast for them. She dodged more strikes, but she was now standing between the two giants. For them it looked like there was no way out for her. Grinning at each other they attacked her, trying to pierce her on their spears. To their surprise they did not hit Artemis, but each other, instantly killing each other.

Hermes had freed Ares while Artemis was fighting the Giants. Ares was powerful in is own right, but he wasn't the smartest out there... They had locked him up in a jar. With no air to breath. He was ready to fall unconscious when Hermes freed him.

* * *

 **Line break  
**

* * *

 **Weeks later...**

 _Percy's POV_

''It is just a minor setback that most of my sons are already killed and reforming here. I have many plans and Olympus will fall!'' Tartarus yelled. ''I will call my army and let them help my sons, they will throw all the gods into my pit. Especially your little twin sister you are so fond of...'' he said smirking. ''Oh, I can't wait to have her here in my prison.'' ''You will not touch Hestia or anyone for that matter. I will kill you before you can!'' I yelled. It would have been impressive if I wasn't bound, hanging from the sealing, wounds all over me and my voice was nothing more than a rasp. ''Hahaha, well let's see if you can stop me, I will be going to pay your little sister a nice little visit.'' He said laughing, he then turned around and walked away.

I was thinking hard on how I could get out, my powers were limited, so I couldn't break the chains. I looked up. The chains were fastened in the ceiling, which was made of rock and earth. I smirked and started reaching out with my powers. Feeling the rock and earth I started to weaken it. It took a lot out of me, because the chains were made to block my powers.

But, of course, before I could weaken it enough so I could escape, someone entered my prison. ''Before I forget, I will let you feel what your family will soon feel when I get to them.'' And with that monsters entered and started slashing at me, burning me and tortured me until my voice was gone. My sight blackened, I could barely see Tartarus and the monsters leave.

I opened my eyes a bit. I could barely open them, but I managed. I tried focusing my powers again, but failed. I tried again and again, but I just couldn't get my powers to focus on the rock above me. I started panicking. He will torture my family.. I remembered the pain he let me feel. The pain that my brothers and sisters will feel soon, if I don't do anything. I tried again to weaken the rock above me...

…

…

…

….

…

….

….

…..

…..

With a loud crack I fell to the ground. The chains were finally free from the ceiling. I rammed a pointed rock straight into the lock. After ramming for almost an hour, the locks sprang open freeing me. I shackely walked towards the door. I opened it and looked around. It looked desertated so I walked towards the chamber which held all the weapons, atleast that is what I thought. I couldn't help but smile a bit when I saw my bow lying there. I picked it up and changed it back into my ring. I looked around and saw a lot of other weapons and armor. The even had stocked their ambrosia and nectar here. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough the heal the worst wounds. Most wounds were nothing more than pink scars after I took the ambrosia. My own clothes were ruined, like a lot. There wasn't much left to cover me. I picked up a nice set of armor and pulled it on. Gathered a lot of weapons and left again.

I tried flashing away, but it felled like I ran into a wall. ''By Chaos, were is that stupid exit?'' I softly muttered to myself. It was like Chaos himself heard me, because suddenly I saw a light. I walked towards it. I could see the light outside. I finally found the exit, but there was also something else I found. Tartarus and his army. Of course just my luck. I summoned my bow and perched myself at an nice shooting point. From my spot I started shooting monsters. The army was huge. It had at least 10.000 monsters and than you had Tartarus and some giants, those who weren't killed yet. I stealthily picked of monsters, until they started noticing that monsters disappeared in a cloud of dust.

I quickly flashed away, but my powers were still limited, so I ended up on Olympus, like I wanted, but I sat a top of Zeus. Zeus was sprawled out on his stomach and I had landed flat on his back. ''Get off of me!'' He grumbled underneath me. I stood up and almost collapsed again. Two pair of hands held me firm in place. They dragged me towards the Hearth and sat me down. ''Apollo!'' Artemis yelled, I guess she was one of the two people who held me on my feet. '' You have to heal him!'' ''No!'' I yelled back, a bit to fast. I didn't want them to know about my torture. ''I don't need healing, I am just tired. I will be fine with some ambrosia and nectar.'' I said.

No one believed me, but led it go after they saw I didn't want to tell them. ''What happened?'' Zeus asked. ''I was trying to find the disturbances I felt in my domains. I tried to pinpoint it, but it was hopeless, until I found a really strong one. I went towards it, but it was a trap. The Giant already knew I was coming and attacked me. He defeated me. It took my a long while before I was able to es- leave.'' I finished, hoping that the wouldn't notice my hesitation at the end of my sentence.

''Tartarus is also interfering with the war.'' I said. Everyone went quiet, hoping I didn't meant it. ''He is sending his army and the remaining Giants towards Olympus. He will not fight, but he wants to capture and torture us all.'' I said. Remembering the pain of the torture. I almost collapsed again. I was happy I managed to stay up, but I was shaking softly. Artemis and Hestia who were still standing next to me, noticed my shaking, but they didn't say anything about it.

''We need to prepare our Army. Athena, you make a plan on how we should do this. Perseus, you go and rest we will call you when we are ready. Everyone else, prepare yourself for battle!'' Zeus commanded.

* * *

 **Line break (still Percy's POV)  
**

* * *

We were all standing on Olympus. Overseeing our Army. The army of monsters came closer and closer. We saw some Giants, but nothing else to really worry about. I used my powers to create a storm above the enemy army. Poseidon and Zeus soon joined in. Monster after monster disintegrated, because of the power of our storm. After 30 minutes we released our hold and the storm vanished. Leaving only the Giants with a few monsters. The only Giants left were Porphyrion, Enceladus, Polybotes and Alcyoneus.

We charged and within minutes we had killed Enceladus and Alcyoneus with the help of Dionysus and Heracles. I saw that Porphyrion was going to taunt us, probably reminding me of my capture. I charged before that could happen. I didn't want my family to know what I had been trough, they would just worry about me or pity me and I didn't want that.

I grew to my full 15 feet and attacked full force. The forces of Night, Nature and Storms were helping me. I slashed at his leg and send an blast of fire straight into his mouth. He tried grabbing me, but I shrank and jumped between his fingers, cutting off a few. He roared and clutched his hands, but the Earth started rising, trying to heal him. I stopped fighting and concentrated on my Earth powers. I slowed down the healing, but it tired me. Fortunately my family had already killed Polybotes, who was all bark, but no fight. I got up and started swirling around the Giants legs, cutting at every piece of flesh I saw. Porphyrion got angry and blasted me full force with a lightening bolt. Leaving me stunt on the ground.

I slowly got up again. The bolt had left me unconscious for a little while. I looked around and saw how Zeus finished off Porphyrion with the help of everyone else.

''This isn't done yet, Perseus! Maybe for now it is, but next time I will join and I will finish what they started I will start with killing you, so they might know that next time, they don't have you and they will lose!'' I turned around towards the voice.. I paled and started shaking.. Tartarus was standing before me, looking absolutely furious. He raised his sword and pierced me trough the chest.

I could say I took it like a hero, but that would be a lie. I didn't fight Tartarus I just looked stunt at the sword trough my chest. It felt so familiar, it felt like I had felt this before, a long time ago, but I couldn't remember. I tried focusing on my surroundings, I could hear people scream and yell for help. Why would they need help? Wasn't the last Giant defeated? I felt a warmth and cold spread trough me, both at the same time...

…...

…...

...

...

...

...

...

( **A/N:** I considered ending it here, but I will not end with a cliffhanger again. So to all of you here is the next part already)

I standing on the shore of a river. It felt so familiar like I had stood there before, on the same spot after I got killed. Or something like that, because gods can't actually die. Of course Tartarus could have found a way. I was ripped from my thoughts, when I saw a man approach. He was completely covered in black and it looked like stars and galaxies were flowing around on him.

''We meet again Perseus, I didn't thought we would, but Tartarus interfering changed a lot.'' the man said. I looked confused, had we met before? I didn't think so, ''What do you mean? I haven't spoken or seen you before?'' ''Aaah, of course you wouldn't remember, but in a past life or future life, actually, you died. I brought you back into this time as a god. That way you could help and change the Fate of the world.'' I looked, if possible, even more confused than before. ''So I am dead? Again?'' The man laughed, ''No, you aren't dead right now, let's just say you are in some kind of coma.'' ''Okay, but that doesn't explain why I am here? Or who you are?'' I asked.

''I am Chaos and we are here because I need to talk to you. Tartarus actually managed to kill you. I stopped your death or slowed it down so to speak.'' I looked stunned (I know I can't seem to do anything else, but hé what would you do?) ''The price of you still living is your godly powers. You aren't a full god anymore. You are still a god, sort of, still have the same powers, but you will die at some point, only not now. So you are a god, but on the other side you are not.''

''So when will I die?''

''Well that is something I cannot say. It could be a thousand years or just a few months, but remember take the most out of it, because you will now never know when your life will end.'' He said, like it was perfectly normal for the Creator of All not to know something. ''But aren't you Chaos, The Creator of All? Shouldn't you know everything?''

He just laughed at me, ''I don't know everything, that is true, but I do know this and I just know that I cannot tell you. I can only tell you this: You still have a full and long live ahead. So take the most out of it.'' I grumbled a bit under my breath. ''You know need to return to the world of the living and we will see each other again.'' He waved his hand end my vision turned black again... ''You will also have no memory of this.. you will remember when you die, then you will know what to do, but until then enjoy life.'' He said and I black out.

( **A/N** : what do you all think about this part? He wasn't really supposed to die or almost die, but it got out this way and it will work with the rest of my story.)

…...

…...

''I think he is waking up..''  
''what!? Let me see?''  
''Is he awake?''

''It looks like it?''  
''He really looks terrible, I think I will give him an make-over as soon as he is recovered.''  
''You will do no such thing, How do you think you would look after a fight like that? Perfect? No I think you would look much worse than him!'' Someone hissed.

''No make-over.. please...'' I mumbled.

''HE IS AWAKE!'' I heard another voice shriek. I then was crushed in a hug. I smiled, Hestia always had this effect on me. ''Hestia.. You.. suffocating.. me..'' I rasped out. She than released me, but I could feel that she stayed close to me. I slowly opened my eyes. The first sight was my chest which was wrapped in bandages. I was happy that I was wearing a shirt. ' _'I figured you didn't want anyone to know about your other.. injuries.''_ the voice of Apollo said in my head. _''Thank you, Apollo, you are right I didn't want them to know.''_ I answered. I just got an mental nod in return.

I tried to remember what happened, but there was one blank spot in my mind. Like some memory was removed. ''What happened? I remember charging at Porphyrion and then nothing..''

''Well, Tartarus was there and he well.. he tried to.. kill you.'' Artemis said, her voice was shaking a bit.  
''You were shaking when you saw him and just stood there when he impaled you on his blade..''  
I then remembered, I remembered how the sword pierced me, the terrible memories of the tortures, the familiar feeling of the blade cutting trough me and then that blank spot again..

''Percy..?'' Hestia said unsure. I had started shaking again.. I looked up, they could probably see the broken look in my eyes, but I tried hiding it. ''It's nothing.. I just remembered how Tartarus was saying that he would torture you all. That got to me.'' They nodded, but they didn't look convinced.

''Let's just celebrate that this war is over and we are still alive and well.'' I said. Apollo being the immature god he is, started yelling for a big party, to celebrate our victory. I was probably the only one who saw the wink he send to me. He was distracting them, so they would stop asking questions. I smiled, Apollo was really trying to help me. Note to self: thank Apollo for his help.  
I than sank back into the realm of Morpheus.

* * *

Author's Note: And this was chapter 4, I hope you all like it and don't forget to vote, because I will take down the poll before I post the next chapter. I also hope you liked the fight scenes, I am really horrible with those and it never get's out the way I want them too, but I try and I hope you all like it.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi! Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but I wanted to post the end results from the poll.  
I have also counted the other votes I got trough reviews and PM.  
The top three is:  
Artemis 13 votes  
Nyx 13 votes  
Zoe 12 votes

Artemis and Nyx got the same amount of votes and Zoe one less than the others.  
Because it has ended in a tie, I ask for those who read this before I update to send a review or PM with your vote. ( I am already writing it so there will not be a clear pairing in this one I think, but that can change ;) ) It doesn't matter which one of the three above, they will start with 0 votes again, the one with the most votes, at the time before I update again, will win. So please send a review or PM with your vote.  
And sorry if the updating takes a bit longer, but I got a few new books and I decided to start reading books from my to-read-pile, which has about 40 books on it. So I was reading a lot and of course the holidays didn't help either, but enough of my excuses, I will try to update this week.

-Wolflover2770


	6. Chapter 5

**A Second Chance, A New Life  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO or HOO_

 _Author's Note: Hi! I want to thank everyone for their reviews and votes. Okay after the last update, which was an Author's note, I decided that I wasn't happy with how I had written this chapter, so I completely changed it. This chapter will mostly be about how his captivity by Tartarus changed him and how I tries to life with that experience. There is still not a clear pairing, but you will see more of the friendship between Percy and Nyx. Will they stay just friends or will it become more? That is up to you so please send your vote trough PM or review and I will count it. The votes are now:_

 _Artemis 8_  
 _Nyx 11_  
 _Zoe 7  
_

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _''Let's just celebrate that this war is over and we are still alive and well.'' I said. Apollo being the immature god he is, started yelling for a big party, to celebrate our victory. I was probably the only one who saw the wink he send to me. He was distracting them, so they would stop asking questions. I smiled, Apollo was really trying to help me. Note to self: thank Apollo for his help._

 _I than sank back into the realm of Morpheus._

 **Chapter 5**

It was a few months after the war had ended. Everyone was celebrating it, except for one person. One god didn't participate in all the festivities. That god was Perseus. He had, just like before the war, cut himself off again. No one had seen much of him. He had been there on the first day of the celebrations, but after that he had left. Almost all his domains were in chaos, except for Night. Nyx had taken that over completely again when she noticed that Perseus wasn't paying attention to it.

But were is Perseus?

Perseus was currently in his palace, lying on his back, staring at his ceiling. Music could still be heard from the party, but he didn't pay attention to it. He just stared and stared, he ignored the knocks on his door. He didn't even look who it was. Eventually everyone gave up and let him be.

 _Percy's POV_

Images flashed before my eyes. Tartarus' voice was still ringing in my ears, his words repeatedly played in my head.

 _''This isn't done yet, Perseus! Maybe for now it is, but next time I will join and I will finish what they started I will start with killing you, so they might know that next time, they don't have you and they will lose!''_

 _Tartarus loud laugh filling his ears.._

 _''I will throw all the gods into my pit. Especially your little twin sister you are so fond of...''_

 _I opened my eyes again and I noticed I wasn't lying in my bed again. I was hanging from the ceiling again. Tartarus looming over me. I panicked and started struggling, I yelled and screamed, but the chains didn't break and no one heard me._

 _''Is the mighty god already afraid?'' I heard a mocking voice saying._

''Percy!''

My eyes flung open again, to my relief I was still in my bedroom. I heard knocking and I heard Artemis calling me. I didn't want to talk, so I flashed out.

 **Time skip (it's now almost a year after the end of the Giant war)**

 _Third Person POV_

All the Olympians sat upon there Thrones. Hestia sat by the Hearth (Dionysus already took her place on the council). It was the Winter Solstice so everyone was on Olympus, even Hades was allowed on Olympus this day. Percy was slummed in his Throne and looked terrible. He had dark circles under his eyes, indicating he hadn't slept well in awhile. His clothes were wrinkled and he had grown a beard. The beard was long and tangled, his hair was messier as normal, which was saying something. To summaries it all: He looked old and a bit shabby.

He ignored the stares he got and didn't even focus on the bickering of his brothers. Hera was fighting with Zeus again and he didn't even say something. After 6 slow hours of listening to bickering, arguing and fighting they were finally dismissed.

 _Percy's POV_

I quickly flashed out at the end of the meeting, flashing myself into the dark forest. It was a beautiful forest, it was full of animals and the nature was untouched by mankind. I sank to my knees, unable to keep up the mask. The mask I had put up to hide my feelings, the pain, the tortures, I tried hiding it all, but I couldn't do it anymore.

''Perseus?...'' I heard a soft voice calling.

 _Nyx's POV (Never saw a story with Nyx's POV, so I hope I will do alright, and if you have suggestions they are more than welcome.)_

I looked at my friend on the ground. He was shaking and hurt could be seen all over his face.

''Perseus?...'' I called out softly. He looked up and on that moment I could see it. I could see how much he bottled up. I could see all the pain and hurt.

I crouched down beside him. ''Perseus? What happened to you?'' I asked in a soothing tone.

He looked up and I could see he was trying to hide behind his mask again. ''Nothing happened to me. I'm just tired, that's all.'' He said a bit harshly. He stood up. ''Perseus, you don't have to tell me, but you can't keep it all bottled up. It will kill you from the inside out.'' I said back, ''You just have to trust someone.''

 _Percy's POV_

I looked stunned at the spot were Nyx had stood, just moments ago. She wanted to help me and I snapped at her, I shook my head. I had to change things. I flashed to my palace and walked to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I looked absolutely terrible, and that was an understatement. I fixed my hair and trimmed my beard. My beard was now a lot shorter. It was just long enough to hide the scars on my jaw.

I got in the shower and cleaned of all the dirt. After I was done I looked in the mirror again. I looked a lot better and younger again, but I had still dark circles underneath my eyes. You could barely see the colors in my eyes, making them appear almost completely black. I walked towards the bed and I tried getting some sleep.

To my relief I got a little peaceful sleep, but that couldn't last long and the nightmares started all over again.

 **The next morning...**

I sat down in my garden, I hadn't slept well, but I felt slightly better than before.  
I was meditating, trying to calm down my feelings. I thought about what Nyx had said to me.  
She was right and I knew it, but I just didn't know how to tell it. I didn't want the looks of pity or them thinking that I was weak and needed protection, I just didn't want that.

Okay, I can solve that later, first I need to go to Nyx and apologize for snapping at her.

I stood up and flashed myself to her favorite place. Her palace was down in Tartarus, so it was a bit hard to reach and I didn't want to get even near Tartarus again. I was standing in the middle of a beautiful dark forest. It was in the middle of the day, but here it looked like it was Night.

I walked around for a bit, trying to find Nyx.

I looked for hours, but I couldn't find her. I was about to leave when suddenly I saw her.  
She was standing in a clearing. Nyx had black hair, it was as dark as the night and flowed around her face. Her dark eyes held a sparkle in them, like stars in the night. She had an athletic build, but still very feminine. Most people thought she was cruel, cold and heartless, but nothing could be more away from the truth than that. Sure, she could be cold sometimes, but she was never unnecessarily cruel and she certainly wasn't heartless.

I walked towards her, when she noticed me, she turned towards me. She raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question. ''I came to apologize'' I spoke. ''You were right and I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were trying to help and I...'' I was about to say more, but she cut me off.

''It's alright. I don't know what you have been trough or have an idea about what happened to you, but I thought we were friends. That it means that we trust each other, you don't have to carry every burden yourself.'' she said softly, almost pleading at the end.

''I know I just..'' I started, trying to find the right words. ''I just don't know how..'' I said in a quiet, but a bit desperate tone.

 _Nyx POV_

I looked at Percy, he looked really lost. Since yesterday he had trimmed his beard and he looked more groomed. His eyes still held no color, like they used to have. And there were still dark circles underneath his eyes. I walked towards him and gave him a hug, trying to convey that he wasn't alone and that he could trust me.

He tensed at first, but than he relaxed and returned the hug. After awhile he took a step back and took a deep breath. ''Thank you.'' he said gratefully. I guess he really needed a friend. ''No problem'' I said smiling. ''You should go home, you have monitored Night for a long while alone. I will do it tonight.'' He said before whistling loudly, calling for his Chariot. I nodded and flashed away to my palace.

 **Time skip**

 _Percy's POV_

I woke up again, screaming, the nightmares continued to come. Giving me barely any rest. I focused completely on my duties and nothing else. I was exhausted. I put on my armor again (I barely left my palace without it. Normal clothes didn't cover all the scars, so armor was the only option.). I decided to walk trough Olympus.

I walked for awhile until I stopped before a palace. I didn't know I had been walking in this direction. Before me was Apollo's palace, it was bright and hard too miss.

I knocked on the door, before I could stop myself. I needed help and Apollo was the only one who knew about.. you know what..

A grumpy and sleepy looking Apollo opened the door a minute later. When he saw me he looked surprised, but he smiled at me.

 _Third Person POV_

''Percy! What can I do for you!'' Apollo said (*cough* yelled *cough*).  
Perseus shuffled a bit, ''Can we talk? Inside?'' He asked. Apollo nodded and gestured for him to come in.

They walked trough the hallway to the living room. They sat down, although Perseus didn't look very comfortable. ''Soo.. What do you want to talk about?'' Apollo asked.

''I.. I don't know what to do anymore.. It haunts me and I just..'' Percy stuttered.  
Apollo immediately knew what he was talking about, because he became a lot more professional. He had never seen his uncle so unsure and nervous.

''Why don't you tell me exactly what happened and maybe I can help you.'' Apollo said

''It began at the beginning of the war... I was monitoring my domains, because I felt disturbances. I-i found what it was. It was a Giant, Porphyrion. I didn't know.. I attacked him, thinking I could handle him.. He defeated me and brought me t-t-to..'' he stuttered.

''To whom did he bring you?''

''Tartarus..'' Percy whispered.

 _Apollo's POV_

''What did he do?'' I asked, even though I knew the answer. ''He.. he threatened.. our f-family.. He wanted.. to know.. how.. he.. torture..'' The first part I could follow easily, but after that I could only hear the bits and pieces. But I knew this: Tartarus threatened our family, he wanted to know something and when he wasn't told what he wanted to know, he tortured Percy. I had my suspicions after I saw all the wounds the first time after the war, but I never asked, seeing that he didn't want to talk about it.

 _Third person POV_

Apollo stood up and walked to a cabinet, he opened it and took out some vials. ''Here drink this every night before you go to sleep. It should make you fall asleep and prevent dreams from haunting you.'' he said, while giving him a strange vial with an orange colored liquid in it.

''Now take off your armor so I can see if I can remove the scars on your torso.'' Apollo said in a commanding voice. Percy was about to argue, but a look from Apollo told him that he only wanted to help, so he started taking off his armor.

Apollo tried to keep a straight face when all the scars were revealed, but even he couldn't believe how Perseus was still sane (kind of), after receiving such wounds. Apollo walked back to the cabinet and replaced one of the vials with an other one. The new one had a strange purple color.

Okay, drink this, and stay still so I can put this salve on the scars. Perseus did as he was told and drank the vial Apollo had given him. He immediately started coughing, he had never tasted such a horrible drink. Try to imagine the worst taste you can think of... Got it? Well that drink was worse than that..

Apollo just ignored his coughing and continued with putting the salve on the scars.

''Okay, I think I got all of them. Now just sit down and after 30 minutes we will check and see how much is removed.''

 **30 minutes and a shower later..**

''Well let's see how much of the scars is removed.'' Apollo said in a cheery voice.

He looked around and touched some scars, while making some noises in the back of his throat.

''The scars aren't gone, but on the bright side, they are less pronounced..''

''Thank you, Apollo, for everything..''

''No problem, but just take this potion every week and the smaller scars should disappear.''

Percy nodded and took the vial from Apollo.

''Now if you do not mind, I have some sleep to catch up to and I suggest you do try to do the same.'' Apollo said while shooing Percy out of his palace.

Percy returned to his palace and ,with the help of the sleeping potion he got from Apollo, he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **Line Break (it's now 2 years after the war)**

 _Third Person POV_

A chestnut brown wolf could be seen, walking calmly trough the forest. His eyes were almost completely black, with exception of some specks. The specks in his eyes had all different colors the most dominant colors were: silver, sea green and orange, but you could also see gold, blue and a few other colors.

''You have to take me with you!'' he heard a female voice saying. ''I betrayed my family to help you!''

She really sounded desperate.

''Well, pretty one, you would only slow me down. I have to finish my labors as soon as possible and a girl would only slow me down.'' a male said.

 _Percy's POV_

I slowly walked closer. I could now see them. I recognized the man, he was a son of Zeus and his name was Hercules. I don't know the girl, but I guess she was one of the Hesperides.

The girl was tall, graceful and really beautiful. She has dark brown eyes, much like volcanic rocks, a slightly upturned nose and her skin was copper-colored. All together.. she looked like a princess.

Hercules said something and tried to grab the girl. The girl tried to ran, but he was too fast for her. I ran forward and started growling at the son of Zeus.

Hercules backed up, but he than picked up an.. hairpin? To my surprise it turned in an beautiful sword. It was an medium sized xiphos, made from Celestial Bronze. I growled more loudly and backed up.

Apparently the son of Zeus wasn't the smartest, because everyone could have figured out I wasn't an normal wolf. I easily reached above his elbows and was all together much bigger than an normal one.

He was about to attack me, so I decided to scare him off a bit. I started to glow, fire was surrounding me. I found out that I could still easily control the elements while in wolf-form. I growled louder and jumped towards him. He produced a really high pitched scream, I slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. He tried to fight me, but I turned to my human form again and rammed my fist into his face. Breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch and knocking him out cold.

I turned around and looked at the girl. I picked up the sword, which had turned back to a hairpin. ''I guess this is yours?'' I asked. She nodded and took it from me. I smiled at her, ''What's your name?'' I asked.

''Zoe Nightshade.''

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _And that was chapter 5. I hope you like it and I will still accept vote until the next chapter (I know I said that last time, but I want to give you all the time to give your votes)._


	7. Chapter 6

**A second Chance, A New Life  
**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own PJO or HoO_

 _ **Author's note:**_ _And we have a winner from the votes! I am not going to tell you (sorry), you will notice it soon enough ( Atleast I hope, i'm not that good with that sort of stuff, but I will try and I hope to improve the more I write)._

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _I turned around and looked at the girl. I picked up the sword, which had turned back to a hairpin. ''I guess this is yours?'' I asked. She nodded and took it from me. I smiled at her, ''What's your name?'' I asked._

 _''Zoe Nightshade.''_  
 **  
Chapter 6**

 _Zoe's POV_

I looked at the man before me. He looked to be around 20 years old and radiated power. He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes completely. His eyes looked broken, like he had seen Tartarus itself. His eyes were almost completely black and only had little spots of color in them. His hair was a dark chestnut brown and it was untamed.

''My name is Perseus.'' he said, interrupting my thoughts.

 _Percy's POV  
_  
She looked shocked when I told her my name, but she didn't drop down in a bow, like most did. While she was studying me I could feel her immortality vanish, making her mortal. Apparently Atlas found out about her betrayal and disowned her, taking her immortality away.

''Thank you, for helping me.'' she said.

''Why did you want to go with that guy?'' I asked, not knowing why someone would go with that idiotic bastard.

''I helped him, thinking that he would take me with him, but he just used me and now I have nowhere to go. My family will not take me back now..'' Zoe said a bit sad.

I nodded my head in understanding. ''Why did you want to leave?'' I asked curiously.

''I wanted to see the world, I didn't want to be stuck in that Garden for my entire life. I want to travel around.''

I smiled, she clearly wasn't someone to sit around and do nothing. But the question now was where could she go? I wasn't going to leave her here on her own. I also figured out that she had liked him, but wouldn't admit it.

I snapped my fingers and a fire appeared with food. I sat down, still thinking. I waved my hand at her, indicating that she should eat something.

While she was eating I was thinking about possibilities where she could go.

Of course!..

Why hadn't I thought about that earlier!

Zoe looked at me startled. Because of my mood swing the color of the fire had changed color. It wasn't the normal orange color anymore, but bright gold. I looked at it and I turned to a normal color again.

I smiled at her, ''I found a place where you can go.''

She looked at me suspiciously.

''You will gain your immortality again and you will see a lot of the world.'' I started.

There was now I curious look written on her face. I smiled.

''You can join the Hunters of Artemis. You have to swear off the company of man and have to stay a maiden forever, but in return you gain immortality. You can still be killed in battle or die, because of a decease, but otherwise you will live forever. You will travel around and see the world...'' I said, before I was cut off.

''I will join them!'' Zoe said, almost yelled. She looked happy with this choice.

I nodded my head, ''then let's go.'' I waved my hand and the fire disappeared.

I touched her shoulder and we disappeared in flash of flames, reappearing on Olympus again, right before my palace. She was startled because of the sudden change. ''You go in and stay in!'' I said, ''Wandering around alone on Olympus can be quit dangerous for a girl who is alone.''

She was about to protest, but I raised my hand.

''I know you can probably handle yourself pretty well, but this are Gods we are talking about.''

She nodded her head and was about to walk in before turning around, ''Where are you going then? I thought we were going to Artemis and her hunters?''

I smiled, ''I will talk with Artemis first and she will come and get you or I will.''

With that I flashed away, but not before giving my wolves orders to guard my palace. I really didn't trust the other male gods, if they saw a beautiful girl they would try to chase her. There were enough demigods around to prove that. It weren't only the male gods, but still they were more... persistent.. in there advances.

I knocked on the door of Artemis' palace. She wasn't always here, mostly she was traveling around with her hunters, but I sensed she was here.

A teary eyed hunter opened the door, when she saw me she bowed ''Lord Perseus.'' she said respectfully.

I looked concerned at her, ''What's wrong? And where is Artemis?'' Most of the time hunters weren't seen in her palace they always stayed in the woods, down in the mortal world.

She tried answering, but she was crying again and couldn't form any words. Sensing that something was wrong I stepped into the palace, ''Where is Artemis?'' I asked, a bit more urgently this time.

She just pointed at the end of the hallway, to her garden. I nodded my head in thanks and quickly walked towards the garden. I could hear the sounds of someone shooting a bow. I entered to garden and walked towards the sound.

Artemis was shooting fast at the targets that were set up.

''Artemis?'' I asked cautiously.

She didn't react she just continued shooting. I walked to here and placed my hand on her shoulder, ''Artemis, what's wrong? What happened?''

She lowered her bow, but she didn't answer. I walked around so I was facing her and to my surprise she was crying. I had never seen her cry before. ''What happened?'' I asked softly.

I hugged her when she started crying even harder. She tried telling me what happened, but it was a bit hard to follow. But I could understand that they were attacked, more like ambushed and that a lot of her hunters had died.

''They will reach Elysium, I'm sure of that.'' I said in a comforting tone.

I tried comforting her, but we were then called for a meeting. ''Will you be okay? Or do you want me to tell them you can't make it?'' I asked.

She shook her head, ''I will be fine..''

I nodded my head and we flashed towards the Throne room.

I sat down and waited for everyone to arrive. Then Zeus flashed in... with Hercules. He looked bloody and his nose was broken badly. I smirked, I hit him good.

Hercules said something, but we couldn't hear, but Zeus did and he started glaring at me.

''I had called this meeting to find out who had attacked my son, while he was doing his labors, but I already found him!'' he said venomously.

I didn't react to it, I just raised my eyebrow at him.

''Perseus!'' Why did you attack him without reason?!'' he thundered at me.

That hit me, that boy was blaming me for attacking him without reason?

I stood up and rose to my full height. The shadows darkenend and the fire rose high into the air.

''How dare you to accuse me of that!'' I roared at him. ''You know I never attack without reason. What I did to him was nothing! He should have gotten worse!''

Hercules was cowering behind Zeus by now and Zeus was glaring at me, not wanting to admit he was wrong.

''What is that idiot even doing here on Olympus!'' I yelled, getting agreeing nods from almost the whole council.

Zeus was red by now, ''We will deal with this later, we have other matters to talk about also!'' he said, trying to switch subjects.

I glared at him, but I sat down again. Zeus was getting more and more on my nerves. He wasn't the same as in the beginning. Now he was arrogant, prideful and power hungry. Oh.. and to top that all off he was also getting paranoid.

''Now the other matter..'' Zeus started.

''The mortal isn't allowed in a meeting!'' I snapped, not wanting to discuss anything with him around.

Zeus waved my complain just away and I saw Hercules smirking from behind him, but it soon vanished when Zeus went to sit on his throne and I continued glaring at him.

''The things we need to discuss are the Hunters and the girl in Perseus' Palace'' Zeus said smirking, looking at my reaction.

I almost choked on my nectar, when he mentioned Zoe. Artemis was looking at me, with a betrayed look.

''Soo first, the girl, who is she?'' Zeus said.

''Does Percy finally have a girl?'' Apollo and Hermes teasingly asked.

I growled, ''NO! I helped her and she had nowhere to go. She stays in my palace, because I needed to ask someone if she could stay with them, but I still wasn't able to because you called for this.. meeting.''

''Okay, but who is she? Why did you help her? And with who could she stay?'' Aphrodite now started to question. But of course she had to ruin it by adding, ''Oooh! this is so romantic! You saved her, you are her hero!'' she added dreamily.

''Her name is Zoe Nightshade. I helped her because I saw what happened to her and someone tried to attack and probably have his way with her. And I wanted to ask Artemis if she could join her Hunters.'' I finished, glaring at Hercules again.

Artemis was furious by now, ''Who tried to rape her?'' she yelled out, catching up on what I was implying.

 _Third Person POV_

Artemis was looking at Percy for an answer, but he didn't answer he just continued glaring at something. I followed his glare and noticed he was glaring at a cowering figure next to Zeus' Throne, Hercules.

''It was Hercules? Wasn't it?'' Athena asked. Percy nodded his head.

''My son, wouldn't do such a thing!'' Zeus yelled out indignantly.

After there was a lot of screaming and yelling. Eventually Zeus 'confinced' almost the whole council that Hercules was innocent and that Percy was lying.

Percy was silently fuming in his throne, not saying anything because that would only make it worse.

''Now we have handled that let's discuss what happened to the hunters and Percy's punishment for attacking my son.'' Zeus said with a satisfying look on his face. Percy knew that this was coming, Zeus always did this when someone tried to insult his children.

''First, Artemis what happened?'' Athena asked nervously, which was strange, but the whole situation here was strange so she couldn't really be blamed.

''Last night we found tracks from a group of monsters. It looked like the tracks from easy monsters, like hellhounds. We were tracking them and when we found them..'' Artemis trailed off, tears shining in her eyes.

Percy's POV

I stood up and walked towards Artemis. I knew the story, she told me, I hadn't followed the whole story, but I knew how it ended, so I continued, ''They hadn't noticed the group of monsters that had crepped up behind them. The group of hellhounds and empousa were a distraction. When they were focused on the small group of monsters, the other group attacked from behind...'' I let the last sentence hang in the air.

Artemis was now freely crying into my chest, I could feel her tears soaking trough the material.

''She lost 6 of the 12 hunters, including her lieutenant Chloé.'' I said softly.

Everyone was silent, the only thing you could hear was the silent sobbing of Artemis. She cared deeply for her hunters, who were almost like daughters to her. And because of the oath they made, they were bound to her. When they die, it's like a piece of her is ripped away.

The Council began discussing options for what they could do, but they couldn't figure it out. Then Zeus came with a 'brilliant' suggestion. ''Why don't we let Hercules join the hunters? He is strong and he can protect them.''

''Never!'' I bellowed out. ''He will not come close to the hunters, if he does I will kill him!''

I knew precisely what that sick minded demigod was thinking right know.

 _''You can join them.. accompany them.. You aren't bound to the ancient laws like they are, you can interfere, just like Artemis can. Help them grow again, make them stronger!''_ a voice in my head said, I recognized it from somewhere, but couldn't recall from where.

''I will help Artemis and her hunters.'' I said, shocking everyone.

''No you will not!'' Zeus screamed, ''You aren't allowed to interfere in mortal affaires.''

I smirked, ''But dear brother, I am, I am bound by Ancient Laws, but just like Artemis I can interfere.''

Zeus was growing really red now, like he was about to explode.

''and it gives me a purpose. What do I do now? Nothing, I sit around check my domains, but the rest of the time I have nothing to do.'' I said.

''Fine..'' Zeus spat out.

 _(mental conversation)  
_  
Artemis had stopped crying by now and looked at me curiously. While I walked back to my throne.  
 _''What?''_ I asked mentally.

 _''Why did you volunteer to help me? Why didn't you just let Hercules join? Not that I would want him close to my hunters, but still..''_ she started rambling in my head.

 _''Because I didn't want a guy like Hercules close to your hunters. I do not like guys like him, I have heard and seen enough of what happens to girls after they meet a guy like that. Most end up as my priestesses or one of your hunters. Their trust in males forever gone.''_ I said. _''And I wasn't lying when I said I have nothing to do.''  
_  
''Now for Perseus, your punishment..'' Zeus said smirking at me. Hercules was peeking around Zeus' throne again, smirking also.

''From now on you aren't allowed on Olympus without permission!'' He said.

I growled at him, ''You can't do that! This is my home as much as it is yours! First you banish Hades and now you try to banish me!'' I roared.

''I AM KING!'' he yelled, ''and I say you aren't allowed on Olympus without permission. You are allowed on Olympus when there is a meeting or it's an emergency, but other than that you can stay somewhere else!'' he thundered.

''Meeting dismissed!'' he called out before I could retort, ''and Perseus you have an hour to pack your stuff!'' And before I could retort he flashed away with Hercules.

I growled, ''I will meet you after I pack my things and bring them somewhere else.'' I said to Artemis.

The rest of the Council looked shocked at the events that had unfolded before them.

I flashed towards my palace and stormed in, glowing with an angry aura. I snapped my fingers and crates with my important stuff appeared, leaving my palace almost empty. I walked around, still growling. I snapped and turned into a wolf and sprang from the second floor down into my garden.

I started ripping dummies apart and destroyed my garden almost completely.

I turned back human and walked back inside, only to see a shocked looking Zoe.

I stopped walking and just stood there, she took a step back when my aura hit her.

I took a deep breath and tried to reign in my aura.

''What happened?'' she managed out.

''Zeus has lost his mind! That Hercules guy told him I attacked him without reason! Zeus of course believed him and now I am not allowed on Olympus anymore, only for meetings or emergencies!'' I roared.

''I'm sorry.'' she just said, this calmed me down and left me in a complete shock.

''It isn't your fault, so you don't have to apologize.'' I said.

''But it is my fault! If you hadn't helped me..''

''And than what? I can not life with myself if I knew I could have helped you and left you there at the mercy of that demigod! It was my choice to help you, so stop thinking this is your fault.'' I said, my tone indicating that this conversation was over.

''I will flash you to one of my temples I have to talk to someone before I go and take you to Artemis.''

She just nodded and we flashed away.

After I had dropped off Zoe I flashed myself to Hades' palace and knocked on the door.

Persephone opened to door, she smiled at me and gave me a hug, leading me inside.

''Brother!'' Hades yelled out, that was as much affection would get from him, he wasn't really a hugger or a affectioned person.

''What brings you here?'' he asked.

So I told him what happened.

I saw his fury grow and the ground started shaking, ''Zeus really went to far, what's next?'' he shouted.

I shook my head, ''You can't reason with Zeus anymore, but can I stay here with you sometimes?'' I asked. Of course I could build a new home in the mortal world, but I already had a room here in Hades palace and he likes the extra company.

''Of course, Percy, you don't have to ask that.'' he said smiling, his mood going completely the other way in just a few seconds.

''Thanks, Brother, now if you do not mind I need to go and see Artemis.''

he nodded, ''We will see you later.''

I smiled and flashed away. Hades looked cold and distant, but he he was really a big softy and was one of the few gods who really tried to be there for his children. I lost count on how many times Hades asked me to watch over a child of his.

I went to get Zoe and flashed to Artemis with just a backpack of things left, everything else was now in my room in Hades' Palace, which was almost a complete house on his own.

''What took you so long?' Artemis asked.

She was standing in a clearing with her remaining hunters, some of them looked at me with disgust.

''I had to drop of my things somewhere else and I needed to talk to someone.'' I just said, I then remembered what Hades had asked before I left.

I walked towards the hunters and stopped before a girl with black hair and onyx black eyes.

''Your Father asked me to give you this.'' I said to her while giving her a small box.

''What is it?'' she asked curiously.

I shrugged, '' I don't know, he said you would figure it out.''

She nodded and put it in her backpack.

* * *

 **Time skip (A year later)**

 _Third Person POV_

Percy was swimming around in the river. He liked the feeling of the water on his skin. Thanks to Apollo's potions and healing most scars weren't visible anymore, only if you looked closely. Only five scars could still be easily seen, white lines across his tanned skin.

Most of the hunters had finally warmed up to him. Zoe had become their lieutenant, after Artemis had talked to her and saw the potential she had.

The hunters were hunting for food, so he had some spare time, in which he decided to swim.

He swam back to the shore and sat down in the grass, drying in the sun.

''Percy! We are back! Do you want...'' Artemis voice trailed off when she saw Percy sitting in the sun, the scars extra pronounced.  
Percy stood up fast and tried to grab his shirt before she could see more, but she was stopped by her hands on his shoulder.

''How...?'' she started to say, but Percy cut her off. ''It's nothing.'' he said pulling back, snapping his fingers so he was completely dressed and in full armor.

''But..'' she started again.

''Just leave me alone!'' he growled.

Artemis looked shocked and pained when he snapped at her like that. They had been friends for a long time, but he had never snapped like that.

''I have to do something.'' he said and flashed away, leaving a stunned Artemis behind.

Even though it had been years since it had happened, he had never talked about it with anyone, except for Apollo. he still tried to hide his scars and never talked about the nightmares that kept him awake.

The nightmares had changed a bit though. He still had nightmares about Tartarus and the tortures, but know he had also dreams about a battle.

He was battling a Giant and suddenly he saw someone die, a girl. Then everything went in a whirlwind of images and flashed and it always ended with him dying and standing at the edge of the river Styx.

It didn't make sense, because Gods couldn't die, but it bothered him. Everything about the dream was strange. The clothes, the surroundings, the weapons, they way they talked, everything. It just didn't make sense. He shook his head and looked around. To his surprise he had flashed himself to Delos.

He hadn't been there since.. Well since Artemis and Apollo were born. He hadn't talked to Leto since then. Deciding he could at least talk to her after such a long time he walked towards the small house and knocked on the door. When he didn't get an answer he knocked again.

He heard someone walking around and the door jerked open. Leto looked at him in shock.

''Hi..'' he said.

She smacked his arm, ''After all those years of not talking to me and the first thing you say is: Hi?!'' she yelled at him.

Percy just stood there shocked, not really knowing what to do with an angry woman before him. Sure he lived with the hunters most of the time, but that didn't mean he could handle them being angry. Sure, he could handle Hera, but that was just different.

''Sorry...'' he tried.

Leto just looked at him like he had grown an extra head. ''What are you doing here after all this time?''

''I don't know. I needed to get away and I flashed away, I didn't think of this place actually, but when I found out I was here I decided to talk to you. See how you were doing.''

''Well I'm fine. A bit lonely, but Hestia visits often.''

They talked for a few hours. When he told that he left Artemis the way he did (not saying that it was because of the scars) he received a few well aimed hits. After that he said goodbye and flashed back to the hunters camp.

There he was greeted with glaring hunters.

''WHERE WERE YOU!''  
''You have been away for hours!''  
''How could you do that!''

And they continued screaming different things, some weren't that flattering.  
He looked at Artemis, but she didn't meet his eyes.

''Artemis? Can I talk to you?'' he asked, when they heard him talk, the hunters fell silent.

He saw the doubt in her eyes, he sighted, he had really messed things up.

He stepped closer, but stopped when he saw that some hunters moved their bows in a shooting position.

Some of them didn't trust him completely and leaving Artemis the way he did he didn't give them a reason to trust him more.

''I want to explain...'' He tried, his voice trailing off.

Artemis piercing silver eyes looked at him, trying to see if he was lying. She eventually nodded and walked towards her tent. He followed behind her.

She sat down on the pelts she had on the ground. Percy sat in front of her.  
 _  
Percy's POV_

I looked at Artemis, I could see she was angry with me. ''I'm sorry for the way I behaved earlier.'' I said softly, regret flooding in my voice.

She nodded her head in acceptance, ''I know you went trough something, I don't know what, but you can't keep pushing everyone away. You have to tell someone about it! It will not change the way we see you.''

''But I'm afraid you will see me differently. That you will think I'm a weak idiot, who can't do anything.''

''You aren't a weak idiot and I promise I will not see you any differently.''

I was thinking. I didn't know what to do, but before I could really stop myself I told her everything. The capture, the torture, the escape, the threats and even the nightmares. Artemis didn't interrupt me, she listen closely and didn't commend. When I spoke of the tortures I lifted my shirt to reveal the scars.

She now could see all the scars, the prominent ones and the ones which are almost faded.

''I haven't told anyone this, except for Apollo, but he really found out on his self. He helped me to treat the wounds, scars and with some other things.'' I said finishing my tale.

 _Artemis' POV_

I looked at Percy while he was telling what had happened to him. He was softly shaking. It was surprising he was still sane after everything that had happened to him. I understood now why he had reacted the way he did. He was scared for people rejecting him, thinking that he was weak and that he couldn't do anything.

''You are right, after your tale I do think differently of you..'' I started, I saw the pain in his eyes when I said it, so I grabbed is hand. ''I do not think you are weak. I think you are stronger than any person I have ever met. Most people would go insane after such an experience.''

He looked at me and I saw some colors return to his eyes, ''Thank you, for listening, I never thought it would be such a relief to tell someone, but it really helps. Your a good friend, thank you.'' he said gratefully. He hugged me briefly.

''Now let's go and eat something! I'm starving!'' he said, a bit more cheerful as before and closing this subject.

I laughed, ''Why am I not surprised that you are always hungry?''

He pretended to be hurt, but after a few seconds started laughing a bit.

We went out together and joined the hunters for diner.

* * *

 **Line Break**

 _Third Person POV_

Artemis, her Hunters and Percy were walking calmly trough the woods. There were now around 12 hunters again. Percy was completely accepted by them, he was like big brother, or like a father for the younger ones. Percy and Artemis were close friends and she had helped him with his nightmares a lot.

They suddenly heard screaming and yelling, followed by an explosion. Before anyone could react Percy was already running towards the sound, changing into a wolf while running. Everyone ran after him.

 _Percy's POV_

I ran as fast as I could towards the sound of the explosion and the screaming. I slowed down when I almost reached the fields outside the forest. I scanned the surroundings quickly and than started prowling closer. What I saw next chilled my blood, a man was standing over the dead body of a small boy. A girl of about 4 was screaming and crying. The man slowly walked her way, his dagger ready.

I growled and started running towards him. I roared at the man, who stiffened and turned around slowly. I rose to my full height, my shoulder now reached just above his elbow. I growled and started circling him, I stopped when I was standing between the girl and the man. I saw Artemis and Zoe slowly creeping closer, their bows ready to shoot.

''Get lost you mutt!'' the man yelled, trying to be brave. I growled and changed back. I got out my hunting knives (a gift from Artemis and the hunters) and started walking towards him.

I saw Artemis rising and pulling back the bow string, I took a step closer, making sure the man was completely focused on me. With a loud twang the arrow was released and the man fell to the ground, dead before he hit the ground. I sheathed my knives and turned towards the girl. The girl tried to get away from me, but her back was against a wall. I sank down onto my knees and kept my distance.

''Hé, I'm Percy.'' I said, ''it's okay now. The man is not going to hurt you anymore.'' I said soothingly. She looked at me, ''What's your name, little one?''

''Phoebe..'' She said, still a bit scared.

''Was the boy your brother?'' I asked.

She nodded her head softly, ''Where are your parents?'' I asked, wanting to know who would leave their children like this. I looked at her, she had brown eyes and ginger hair. She had a strong build for her age, but you could see she hadn't eaten well in a long time. ''I don't know, the man just showed up and dragged me and my brother away.'' I looked stunned at her, ''He first seemed nice, but he than started yelling and screaming that he wanted something from my father, but my father is dead...'' she said. I silently cursed, she was a demigod.

I looked more closely at her and I could see some small details. She looked a bit like Ares..

I decided to tell her about her father and everything else. I summoned some food for her and talked to her, while she ate and Artemis and Zoe cleaned the mess up a bit. After a while we turned to the funeral pyre they had made for the little boy and I set it ablaze. I felled something against my leg and saw the girl hugging my leg, crying for her brother.

We stood there for awhile watching the pyre burn. I slowly picked the girl up and started towards the forest again. I locked eyes with Artemis and I could see what she was thinking, they needed to talk to Ares.

* * *

Author's Note: And that was Chapter 6. I hope you all like it.


End file.
